


Alpha Male

by BloodyIvar



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIvar/pseuds/BloodyIvar
Summary: Hvitserk is in rut and you've been around Ubbe all day





	Alpha Male

You had slipped in the mud when Ubbe had ran at you during a training exercise. He had taken you by surprise and once he collided with you, you sidestepped and fell in the mud and landed on your back, Ubbe’s large frame landing on top of you. He hadn’t let it go since. Needless to say training had to be cut short for the day as he couldn’t concentrate without laughing at you afterwards.

Ubbe was almost crying with laughter once again as he reached the stairs of the Great Hall with you close behind, swatting at his back. He wiped at his eyes, shaking his head. “I thought I was going to have to carry you back home,” he admitted, still laughing through his words.

“It wasn’t that funny, Ubbe,” you replied, although the smile on your face was unmistakable. You moved to the table, finding the hall to be unusually quiet, and when you turned around you found Hvitserk sat at the other end of the table, his expression making you freeze on the spot. The look on his face would be frightening if you didn’t know him, and he was sweating profusely, his cheeks a stark red against his pale skin, the skin underneath his eyes almost black. “Hvitserk?”

The scent in the room hit you, and you dropped your arrows onto the table, holding a hand out to stop Ubbe from approaching your side. “What’s wrong with you, brother?” the older Ragnarsson asked.

“You two seem happy.” Hvitserk growled.

“Ubbe…” you warned, as he ignored you, moving further into the room. It had an almost instantaneous reaction, like a dog raising its hackles and snarling it’s teeth, and Hvitserk suddenly stood, his fists clenched at his side. His clothing was rumpled, and your stomach rolled nervously. “I think…” His face whipped to face you head on, the anger not leaving.

“You think what?” Hvitserk spat, his words almost an indistinguishable growl. “I woke up and you’re gone. With my brother. Is there something I should know?”  
Ubbe rolled his eyes at the suggestion. “Hvitserk, don’t be stupid. We went to train-”

The sound of Hvitserk’s fist hitting the table and cracking the wood made you jump, and Ubbe stepped back. “Don’t call me stupid!” Hvitserk yelled, his chest heaving as he stood there, seething. “I don’t like you being alone with her!”

“Hvitserk-”

“Ubbe!” you snapped, catching his attention. “He’s in rut!” Ubbe stopped, finally seeing the ragged state of his younger brother. The room was deathly silent underneath Hvitserk’s heavy breathing. “I think you should go,” you whispered, not taking your eyes off of your irate and irrational Alpha.

“Best idea you’ve had all day, woman…do it before I plow through you with your own sword,” Hvitserk spat, and Ubbe blinked at the violence in his brother’s voice.

Ubbe shook his head, sighing trying to be the voice of reason. “Hvitserk, nothing happened, you know-”

“What I KNOW is that you’re always sniffing around MY Omega and she’s come back to me…smelling like YOU…go home to your Beta! Unlike you, I don’t share!”

“Hvitserk!” you yelled, moving around the table. “Ubbe is leaving, my love…I’m here now.” You lowered your voice as you reached him, so only he could hear you. “And you know I’m only yours.” His eyes darted between you and Ubbe, and you watched a trickle of sweat work its way from his temple, down his cheek, rolling along his sharp jaw, while another trickled down the bridge of his nose. His rut had completely taken over, making him extremely dangerous to everyone, including you. “Ubbe…go.”

“I’ll inform my brothers,” Ubbe replied instantly, and you listened to his footsteps retreating. You kept your focus on Hvitserk as he rigidly still, waiting until the door shut, but even then he refused to relax. His body was still strung tighter than Sigurd’s instruments and his breathing was much heavier than you would have liked for it to be.

“Hvitserk.” The soft call of his name drew his gaze away from the entrance and onto you, making you shiver at the intense heat in his green eyes. “It’s just us now, my love.” He didn’t respond, just continued to stare at you, trying desperately to find your scent underneath the stench of his brother. Unable to find it only made him more irate.

Sometimes, you forgot just how quick Hvitserk could be. In this state, his reflexes were sharper and he had you flat on your back across the head dining table in a flash, the impact of your body onto the table echoing throughout the empty room. You cried out in surprise, but didn’t resist as he tore your cloak from your body. His mouth attached to the first piece of bare flesh he saw, the space between your neck and shoulder, and you whimpered at the pain of his teeth sinking into your skin. It was a primal act, his need to claim you all over again deeply ingrained into his Alpha DNA.

Your whimpers were pained, making Hvitserk pull back, some of the possessive rut glaze lifting from his eyes. He looked down at you, concern battling with his most basic primal instincts. Rubbing the sore and bleeding mark, you sat up. “It’s okay, Alpha.”

No matter how deep in rut, he always had your safety in mind. He may take you roughly, but he never intentionally hurt you unless you asked for it. You grabbed his tunic, pulling him back between your spread legs. “You can’t help it, I know that. Ubbe’s an Alpha,” his fists clenched at the mention of his older brother, another spark flaring to life in his darkening eyes.

“Mine,” he growled, pulling you flush against his body, bringing you into a deep, rough, possessive kiss. You moaned against him, feeling your body respond to him eagerly. “I need to knot you, Omega,” he grunted against your mouth, the words reverberating in the empty hall. Your submissive side allowed him to literally drag you from the table to your shared bed.

He shoved you inside and you quickly kicked your boots off just as he started to pull your breeches away. He was desperate, frantic, and utterly frustrated with the fact your bare skin was not on his already. The wool of your tunic tore under his strong grip, making slick gather quickly along your thighs. You loved this side of him as much as the playful side of your Alpha. The Omega in you desperately needing to be owned, whined and crooned, trying to rip off the clothing he was wearing. His scent of salt, the sea, and moss completely engulfed the room and began to erase Ubbe’s scent from your body.

When you were finally bared to him, he pushed you onto the bed, manhandling you onto your front, and you automatically pushed up onto your knees presenting for him. Hvitserk growled low in his throat, slapping your ass before you felt hot breath fan across your skin. The first greedy touch of his tongue on your pussy made you moan loudly, arching your back to bare more of yourself to him. He was quick and to the point, thrusting his tongue into your already soaked entrance, making the same noises he makes at a feast, his fingers grasping at your cheeks to hold you wide open to his eager tongue.

His name fell from your lips in a cry as you dropped your head into the furs and your walls fluttered erratically around his tongue. His thumb trailed along your folds, seeking out your clit and your entire body spasmed, gasps and pants leaving you as Hvitserk chased your orgasm.

“Fuck, Hvitserk…Alpha!” A drawn out moan left your mouth as he rapidly flicked your clit and stroked his long tongue in and out of your cunt. Slick was coating his chin, mouth, and sparse facial hair. He pulled back gasping for breath and replacing his mouth with his fingers, thrusting two thick digits into you with no resistance. It was enough to send you into your first orgasm, and you screamed loud enough for anyone outside to hear.

Before you could manage to catch your breath, Hvitserk was pushing you down flat onto your stomach, straddling your thighs with his legs and pushing them together with his knees to keep them shut. His large hands spread you open, and you made a guttural noise you weren’t sure you had ever made before as he guided his cock into your tight entrance, not stopping until his balls were flush with the rounded bottom of your cheeks. You gasped at the stretch to accommodate his sheer size, trying to push back against him but finding yourself unable to move. The angle was deep enough for him to bottom out at your cervix, causing a delicious combination of pain and pleasure and his knot was already partially inflated.

Hvitserk dropped his weight onto you, loving the feel of your soft body underneath his hard one. His power over you was completely intoxicating to the both of you and you felt drunk on it.

“Want my knot, Omega?” he growled, fisting your hair in his left hand, the other gripping your right wrist to hold it above your head. Your hands clasped the furs as you nodded as much as you could, his tight hold on your head making movement practically impossible, making you clench around him and another wave of slick to pulse out of you.  
His hips rolled upwards, and the drag of his cock against your walls felt like you were in Valhalla itself, and you couldn’t help the sounds that left you. Hvitserk was snarling, placing bites and open mouthed kissed wherever he could reach. His pace picked up rapidly until he was fucking into you so hard you were positive the bed would break under the strain. You were close to passing out from the pleasure he was giving you, so desperate to come but not quite there yet, black spots were dancing in the corners of your eyes, and the sounds echoing around the room were enough to make you blush.

“That’s my Omega…my love…so good for me,” Hvitserk growled, biting hard into your shoulder, tugging on your hair, and you cried out. His fingers let go of your wrist to snake up around your throat, closing around it tight enough to make breathing impossible.

“Alpha -” you wheezed, trying to move back towards him again, but finding yourself completely under his control.

He didn’t stop as he turned your head a little to see your face. The look in your hooded and hazy eyes, your gasps let him know exactly what it was that you needed, and he increased the power behind his thrusts, forcing himself deeper and deeper until you were screaming silently, face feeling hot and tingly from the lack of oxygen.

“You want your Alpha?” Hvitserk asked, his cock starting to swell. “Want my thick knot filling you up, Omega? Ready to give me sons?” He let go of your neck, allowing you to intake a large gulp of air and as you started answer, he jerked your head back effectively cutting off your air once again.

“Shut up,” he growled. “You’re getting it anyway.” His fingers tightened around your throat once again, much tighter than before. He knew what you wanted, and with one hard stroke, he pushed into you, his knot linking you together as he roared, his hand squeezing your throat harder for several more seconds before letting go completely.

The sensation of him filling you and the feeling of his knot contracting was the final push you needed, and you came…hard. The feeling intensified by Hvitserk’s teeth sinking into the exact place he’d bitten you the first time, staking his claim once again for everyone to see.

He couldn’t move away entirely, but he had enough strength left to roll the both of you onto your sides, holding you close against him as his harsh bites turned into gentle kisses. The feeling of his nose nuzzling into your hair, his chest expanding with his deep breaths as he drowned himself in your scent finally mixed with his, made you smile as you waited for your heart rate to slow back to normal.

“I’m sorry…I got carried away.”

You wiggled yourself, trying to get closer to him, although it was physically impossible, as you tsked at him. The movement tugged on his knot making him growl low at you, nipping at the back of your neck in warning.

“You should have told me your rut was due.”

“I’m sorry I got so…”

“Possessive?” you suggested, and he laughed.

“You’re mine.”

“You should know I’d never be with Ubbe…or any of your brothers. You’re my Alpha, Hvitserk,” you announced with a deep breath. “You should sleep, Love. Your rut will take over again soon.” His breath against the back of your neck was steady and you thought he was already sleeping soundly behind you. Then he spoke again, his voice a little growl against your soft skin.

“I’d be happy if you did get pregnant.”

“I’d be happy too, Love.”


End file.
